The present disclosure relates to the subject matter disclosed in international application No. PCT/EP00/07654 of Aug. 8, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for all purposes.
The invention relates to a filter device for filtering a hydraulic fluid, with a filter housing in which a filter element is disposed.
The invention also relates to a filter element for a filter device of this type and to a hydraulic circuit with a filter device.
Filter devices of the type stated at the beginning have many uses, for example in self-propelled machinery, such as construction or agricultural machinery for example. In such cases, the hydraulic systems have to meet very high requirements concerning the cleanliness of the hydraulic fluid in order for them to operate as intended over long periods without any malfunctions and with little wear. With many hydraulic systems there is already a high risk of damage occurring to the hydraulic pumps being used when they are put into operation for the first time, on account of residues of dirt remaining in the hydraulic fluid tank. In particular in the case of complexly shaped tanks formed as a cast part or welded construction, reliable, thorough cleaning is scarcely possible with a reasonable amount of effort. Therefore, at least one protective filter which holds back dirt particles of a minimum size of about 60 xcexcm is usually disposed upstream of the hydraulic pumps.
However, protective filters of this type are usually not adequate to ensure the required long-term wear resistance of the highly stressed hydraulic components. To do so, in many cases much smaller dirt particles have to be effectively filtered out from the hydraulic fluid. For this purpose, a separate fine filter, with a fineness of less than 15 xcexcm, that is to say with which dirt particles of a minimum size of approximately 15 xcexcm can be removed, may be used in addition to said protective filter. In this case, the protective filter is used in the form of a suction filter, which is disposed in the intake line of the hydraulic pump, and the fine filter is fitted in the return line or pressure line of the hydraulic system. In this case, screening elements are usually used as the suction filter, while filter elements with filter material of nonwoven fabric, which in many cases themselves still filter out dirt particles of a size of around 5 xcexcm from the hydraulic fluid with an efficiency of at least 50%, can be used in the pressure or return filters. Although the use of two separate filters with different filter fineness makes it possible to achieve a long service life of the hydraulic system, it involves considerable costs both in terms of fitting out a system for the first time and in terms of servicing.
Alternatively, it may also be envisaged to use only a single filter with a fineness of at least about 20 xcexcm, so that dirt particles of a size of at least 20 xcexcm are still filtered out from the hydraulic fluid with an efficiency of 99% by means of the single filter used. This not only permits reliable protection of the hydraulic pumps, but also protects the further hydraulic components from contaminants. Since the filter is disposed upstream of the pump, however, and consequently has to be formed as a suction filter, a large overall volume is required for the filter, in order that, in spite of the filter fineness used, a relatively low permissible pressure loss on the suction side of the hydraulic pump is not exceeded. This disadvantage is particularly significant whenever a heavy-bodied oil has to be used as the hydraulic fluid or low temperatures, and consequently high viscosities for the hydraulic fluid, are to be expected when the hydraulic system is put into operation.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a filter device of the type stated at the beginning which ensures reliable protection both of a hydraulic pump and of other highly stressed hydraulic components and has a compact, easy-to-service form of construction.
This object is achieved according to the invention in the case of a filter device of the generic type by the filter element comprising a first and a second subelement, the first subelement having a higher filter fineness than the second subelement and both subelements being insertable through a common insertion opening into the filter housing, and by it being possible for hydraulic fluid to be fed to each subelement via a separate supply inflow in the filter housing and for filtered hydraulic fluid to be discharged from both subelements via a common outflow in the filter housing.
According to the invention, a combination filter element which can be inserted into the filter housing and has two subelements with different fineness is provided for the filter device. The filter housing has at least two access openings, so that different flows of hydraulic fluid can be fed to the two subelements. The filtered hydraulic fluid can then be discharged via a third opening in the filter housing. Such a configuration of the filter device makes it possible to dispose one of the two subelements of the filter element upstream of a hydraulic pump, while the other subelement can be disposed downstream of other hydraulic components. The subelement disposed upstream of the hydraulic pump may in this case have a coarser fineness than the other subelement, so that the pressure loss on the suction side of the hydraulic pump can be kept low, while at the same time even very small dirt particles can be filtered out of the hydraulic fluid by means of the other subelement, in that the subelement is disposed in the return line of the hydraulic system. To do so, separate access openings for the two subelements are provided on the filter housing.
Since the two subelements can be inserted into the filter housing via a common insertion opening, the filter device is also distinguished by being very easy to service, since it is not required to dismantle the filter device completely to allow the two subelements to be exchanged.
The two supply inflows are preferably separated fluid-tightly from each other by means of at least one sealing element. Such a configuration provides the possibility of inserting the two subelements into a common receiving space of the filter housing, into which the two supply inflows open, it then being ensured by at least one sealing element that the supply inflow for the first subelement is separated fluid-tightly from the supply inflow for the second subelement. O-ring seals may be used, for example, as the sealing elements. The sealing elements are preferably held on the subelements and can be inserted together with the filter elements into the filter housing.
In the case of a preferred embodiment, it is provided that at least the first subelement has an associated bypass line with a bypass valve. The first subelement is distinguished by a higher fineness, so that there is the risk, in particular for this subelement of it gradually becoming clogged during its use. This results in an increasing pressure loss. To avoid an impermissible pressure increase at the first subelement, the bypass valve is provided in the form of a pressure-relief valve, which releases the bypass line if a pressure increase beyond fixed normal values takes place on the flow-accepting side of the first subelement. This avoids damage to the first subelement.
It is of advantage if the bypass line connects the supply inflow of the first subelement to the supply inflow of the second subelement. Such a configuration has the advantage that, in the event of an impermissible pressure increase at the first subelement, the hydraulic fluid can continue to be filtered by means of the second subelement even though the first subelement is bypassed, so that, even when the first subelement is clogged, at least relatively coarse dirt particles continue to be filtered out of the hydraulic fluid by means of the second subelement.
Alternatively, it may be provided that the bypass line connects the supply inflow of the first subelement to the common outflow of the first and second subelements. In this case it is of advantage if a screening element is provided in the bypass line.
A detachably connectable cover is preferably provided for closing the insertion opening. In this case, it is particularly favorable if the filter housing has a filter casing for receiving the filter element, which can be closed fluid-tightly by means of the cover. A through-opening, which forms a supply inflow for one of the two subelements or the common outflow for both subelements, is preferably disposed in a bottom wall of the filter casing.
In the case of a particularly compact configuration of the filter device according to the invention, it is provided that the filter casing has two lateral through-openings. For example, it may be provided that the filter casing is cylindrically shaped, with two through-openings being formed on the lateral surface of the cylinder and forming, for example, a supply inflow for the first subelement and a common outflow. It may alternatively be provided that the two supply inflows for the subelements are disposed at different heights in the lateral surface of the cylinder, while the common outflow is disposed in the bottom wall of the cylinder.
The present invention is also based on the object of providing a filter element for use in the filter device stated above.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the filter element comprising a first and a second subelement, the first subelement having a higher filter fineness than the second subelement. The filter element according to the invention can consequently be used in the form of a combination filter element simultaneously for the protection of a hydraulic pump and for the protection of highly stressed hydraulic components. The advantages which can be achieved in this way have already being presented in connection with the discussion of the filter device according to the invention.
It is favorable if the first subelement has a fineness of less than approximately 20 xcexcm, in particular a fineness of less than about 15 xcexcm, so that even dirt particles of a size of 15 xcexcm can still be filtered out of the hydraulic fluid with an efficiency of at least 99%.
The first subelement preferably comprises a filter material with a nonwoven fabric, since this allows a higher fineness to be ensured in a simple way. For example, it may be provided that even dirt particles of a size of about 5 xcexcm are still filtered out with an efficiency of at least 50% by means of the nonwoven fabric.
To ensure reliable protection of a hydraulic pump, it is favorable if the second subelement has a fineness of less than 60 xcexcm. To do so, the second subelement may be formed, for example, as a screening element.
In the case of a particularly preferred configuration of the filter element according to the invention, it is provided that the two subelements can be detachably connected to each other. This provides the possibility of inserting the two subelements in the connected state into the filter housing, or removing them from it, in a simple way. The two subelements can be detached from each other, so that they can be exchanged independently of each other.
A configuration which can be produced at particularly low cost is distinguished by the fact that the two subelements can be non-detachably connected to each other. For example, it can be provided that the two subelements are adhesively bonded or welded to each other.
The filter element is preferably shaped in a substantially cylindrical manner, the two subelements being disposed axially one behind the other. This provides the possibility of inserting the combination filter element into a cylindrical filter casing of a filter housing in a simple way.
It is of advantage if the filter element comprises a sealing ring, preferably running around in the peripheral direction, for the fluid-tight separation of the supply inflows of the two subelements. For example, it may be provided that the two subelements are formed in a hollow-cylindrical manner and can in each case be flowed through from the outside inward, and that the sealing element is axially disposed approximately at the height of the connection between the two subelements. This makes it possible to position the combination filter element in a cylindrical filter casing which is provided on its lateral surface with two through-openings, which are respectively associated with a subelement and are in fluid connection with an annular space surrounding the filter element, the annular space being axially subdivided into two fluid-tightly separate portions by means of the sealing element, so that different flows of fluid can be fed to the subelements via the two portions.
It may alternatively be provided that the two subelements are formed in a hollow-cylindrical manner and can be flowed through radially from the inside outward, a partition being positioned between the two subelements, and the two subelements respectively accepting flow on the end face at their free ends. This provides the possibility of disposing a sealing ring respectively at the free ends of the two subelements, so that the annular space surrounding the subelements can be separated fluid-tightly from the free ends of the subelements. The filtered hydraulic fluid can be fed via the annular space to a common outflow, while the free ends of the subelements have separate associated supply inflows.
To achieve a particularly compact configuration, it is provided in the case of a preferred embodiment that the filter element comprises a bypass valve for bypassing the first subelement. For example, it may be provided that the filter element is formed in a hollow-cylindrical manner, the two subelements being axially disposed one behind other and respectively forming a portion of the lateral surface of the filter element, and that the bypass valve is disposed on an end face of the filter element. It may alternatively be provided that the bypass valve is mounted on a partition between the two subelements.
In the case of a particularly preferred embodiment, it is provided that the second subelement can be flowed through in two directions. This provides the possibility of changing the direction of throughflow through the second subelement, so that a more effective back-washing effect is achieved, prolonging the lifetime of the filter considerably. The second subelement may, for example, be shaped in a hollow-cylindrical manner, the filter material used forming the lateral surface of the cylinder and being supported both on its outer side and on its inner side in each case by a supporting tube having through-openings.
The present invention is also based on the object of providing a hydraulic circuit which provides the possibility of ensuring reliable protection of at least one hydraulic pump and highly stressed hydraulic components by means of the filter device explained at the beginning.
To achieve this object, the invention proposes a hydraulic circuit with a supply of hydraulic fluid which is made available to at least one hydraulic consumer by means of a pump, and can be fed back from the consumer to the hydraulic supply via at least one return line, and also with a filter device of the type stated at the beginning, one supply inflow of the filter device being connected to the hydraulic supply, the other supply inflow being connected via a return line to at least one consumer and the outflow of the filter device being connected to the pump. With this hydraulic circuit, the pump can be reliably protected. To do so, the supply inflow associated with the second, coarser subelement of the filter device is connected to the hydraulic supply, and the hydraulic pump is connected to the common outflow of the filter device. The hydraulic fluid which is fed to the pump from the hydraulic supply is consequently filtered via the second subelement. This involves only a relatively small pressure drop at the second subelement, on account of its relatively low fineness, so that the hydraulic pump is loaded only a little. To filter even very small dirt particles effectively out of the hydraulic fluid, the first subelement is disposed in a return line leaving the hydraulic consumer. To do so, the return line is connected to the supply inflow of the filter device associated with the second subelement, so that the hydraulic fluid flowing out from the consumer flows via the first subelement to the common outflow of the filter device and is effectively filtered as it does so. Consequently, coarsely filtered hydraulic fluid from the hydraulic supply and finely filtered hydraulic fluid from the consumer can be fed simultaneously to the hydraulic pump via the filter device. The finer, first subelement is flowed through exclusively by the hydraulic fluid which originates from the system return and is fed to the hydraulic pump. The coarser, second subelement, on the other hand, is flowed through only by the amount constituting the difference between the pump delivery flow and the return flow.
It is favorable if the first subelement has an associated bypass valve or pressure-relief valve, by which the pressure drop at the first subelement can be limited.
It may be provided that only a partial flow of the hydraulic fluid delivered by the at least one pump is passed to the supply inflow of the filter device associated with the first subelement, while the remaining hydraulic fluid is fed to the hydraulic supply. For example, it may be provided that at least two hydraulic pumps are used, downstream of which there is respectively disposed a hydraulic consumer, for example a hydraulic steering system and working hydraulics, only the working hydraulics being connected to the supply inflow of the first subelement, while the hydraulic steering is connected to the hydraulic supply.
It may alternatively be provided that all the hydraulic fluid delivered by the at least one pump is fed to the supply inflow of the filter device associated with the first subelement.